The Start of Something Beautiful
by Sevfan
Summary: Harry and Draco meet up again at their school reunion, five years post-Hogwarts. Their reaction to one another is most surprising.


Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Draco and Harry. They do belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. I have only borrowed them for a little fun.

Author's note: To read the unedited version of this story, head on over to thesilversnitch or hpfandom... both of these are .net. For some reason, this kept getting cut off.

And So It Began...

Draco Malfoy didn't really know why he was there. Hell, he hated these kinds of "functions" as his mother used to call them. Somehow, he had found himself, dressed to kill, on a Saturday night, not entering a club to search for a partner to spend a few pleasurable hours with, but instead he was walking into the grand ballroom of the finest wizarding hotel in London to spend a few not so pleasurable hours with his former classmates and teachers.

Draco checked himself out in the mirrors of the hallway leading to the ballroom. He stopped and placed that one single wayward strand of hair back in place where it belonged. He checked his pure white suit for any marks or stains and smiled when he found none.

"_Damn, I look hot tonight! Too bad it'll be wasted on that lot_," he thought to himself.

Shaking his head in dismay, Draco surveyed the scene before him. The room had been brightly decorated, probably by house-elves, if he was not mistaken. They had a certain way of doing things and Draco could spot it by a mile. There was a large banner that spanned the wall. It read "Welcome Hogwarts Class of 1998".

"How bloody original," smirked Draco. He spotted the bar. "Maybe I can at least get a little buzz going so tonight won't be a total loss."

On his way to the bar, Draco felt himself being pulled to one side. He looked over and saw that a man with a camera was pushing him into an alcove. "You a former student?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Picture time. Stand there and smile."

Draco turned to see that there was someone already standing in the alcove waiting to have his picture taken...bloody fucking hell! It was none other than Harry Potter.

Harry was just as surprised as Malfoy was. "Malfoy! What are _you _doing here?"

"It wasn't me; it was him. I should hex that photographer for putting me here with you, Potter."

"Suck it up, Malfoy. Show some fortitude – surely you can spend a minute with me after five years. Keep smiling."

"Looks like I don't have much choice."

"By the way, you look like such a poof in that white suit, Malfoy."

"That's because I am."

"What?"

"A poof."

"No way!"

"Yes, I really am gay."

"Guess what - me too, Malfoy."

"No, can't be."

"Yes."

"You're winding me up."

"No, I AM gay too."

"Um, have a drink with me after... Harry?"

"Well, okay, I guess, Draco."

"Brilliant!"

"I'll catch up with you later if you don't mind. I promised Hermione and Ron that I would meet them after the photos," said Harry.

Draco was about to say something about the _Weasel and the Mudblood_, but he thought better of it. It was a habit that would have been easy for him to fall back into, but those days were long over.

"Sure, no problem, Harry. Come find me when you can," said Draco. He smiled and walked away. "_I must be losing my fuckin' mind! I just called Potter "Harry" twice and not only that, I asked him to have a drink with me. Bloody hell, me and my fat gob!"_

Harry, too smiled as he left, similar thoughts going through his mind. "_What is the matter with me? I'm such a wanker. Why did I have to tease Malfoy about being a poof! I thought for sure that would get him riled up damn good and all I got was true confession time. How the fuck was I supposed to know he was gay? Shit, why did I confess too? Now, I'm stuck having a drink with him! Bloody hell, me and my fat gob!"_

"Harry, there you are! We've been looking all over for you," cried Hermione as she came into the room with an ungainly gait. She was eight months pregnant with her and Ron's third child, a little boy to be named Jeffrey. He would be joining his older sisters Jasmine and Jennifer in less than a month's time.

"Yeah mate, where've you been hiding?" asked Ron jovially, stopping to rub Hermione's large stomach.

"I haven't been hiding. I just finished getting my picture taken with Malfoy," said Harry defensively.

"With Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, you heard right. That's not the worst of it. My big mouth got me into a sticky situation," sighed Harry.

"Oh oh, what did you say?" asked Hermione.

"I wanted to get his goat so I told him he looked like a poof in that white suit he's wearing. Before I knew it, he's telling me he _is_ gay and then I found myself saying I was too and now I have to meet him for a drink. H-he called me Harry and I called him Draco."

"So, what's the big deal?" inquired Ron. "It's not like he asked to shag you or anything. He didn't ask you _that_, did he?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, have a quick one with him, reminisce for a bit about the good old days when you used to hate each other's guts, say thanks, see ya around and there you go, Bob's your uncle, over and done with. Simple as that, my lad."

"But Ron, this is Malfoy we're talking about! You remember, the Slytherin Prince, Ferret Boy, bane of our existence."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry! Ron's right, it's just a drink. Get over it. Let's go, I want to talk to Lavender," said Hermione impatiently.

"After you, love," said Ron and the couple walked away from Harry.

"But, but...hey, wait for me!" called Harry, running to catch up to his two best friends.

Later on in the evening, Harry sat quietly, only half listening to what Ron and Hermione were talking about. He wasn't sure, but it seemed they were discussing the beautiful decorations the hotel had put up especially for their reunion. Harry could care less about flower arrangements, but every once in awhile, he would nod or say a word or two in an attempt to show his interest. Harry's mind was otherwise occupied. His gaze drifted across the room and fell on one Draco Malfoy, the self-same Draco Malfoy who had not so very long ago admitted that he was gay. Harry surreptitiously watched him as he went about his business, talking with this one and that one, catching up with old friends and acquaintances, laughing, joking around.

Malfoy was laughing! Harry couldn't remember ever having seen the blonde laugh before, at not least like that. The only laughs that he could recall had been cruel, mocking things. Harry should know; he had been on the receiving end of so many. This smiling man couldn't be the same person Harry had had the displeasure to have known all those years ago. Or could he be? Was it possible that Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, evil in his own right, had changed?

A gasp escaped from Harry's lips. Malfoy was dancing with Pansy Parkinson. Sweet Merlin in the morning but that boy could move! He had removed his jacket revealing a lithe form below, one with perfect rhythm, perfect moves and a very perfect arse. A sheen of sweat developed on Harry's upper lip. He couldn't look away. Draco Malfoy, former Hogwarts bad boy had him mesmerized! Harry had given up all pretence of listening to his best friends. Right at that moment, he was concentrating on something else – a lovely, firm, round little butt that was shaking in his direction.

"Harry, did you hear what I said?" asked Hermione. "He's not even listening, Ron. I wonder what it is..."

Hermione stopped speaking as she realized exactly what was happening to Harry. She followed the direction of his eyes and there was the explanation – Malfoy. Harry was staring, no drooling, over Draco. Hermione smirked and leaned over to clue Ron in as to what was transpiring. Ron's look of shock soon turned to smirk as well.

Hermione decided to have a little fun with Harry. "HARRY! HARRY! I just gave birth to Jeffrey, right here at the table."

"Huh? W-what? That's nice Hermione, did you want some more?" asked a spaced out Harry.

Ron and Hermione burst into gales of laughter.

"What? What did I say?"

"We'll tell you later, mate. Right now you've got something more pressing to attend to. Don't you think it's time you had that drink with Mal...I mean Draco?" said Ron.

"Yes, look he's not dancing with Pansy anymore. Now's your chance."

"I guess you're right. See you guys later."

"Harry?"

"What Hermione?"

"Be careful. Don't slip in the puddle of drool at your feet."

Harry blushed red as a tomato and did not honour her remark by commenting. He walked away as his two supposedly best friends began howling with laughter anew.

"He is SO not coming back with us tonight, Hermione," said Ron.

"I don't think we're going to see him at all for quite some time," agreed Hermione, giving her husband a kiss.

Standing by the bar, Firewhisky in hand, Draco spied Potter coming towards him. His heart began to beat faster. It seems that Mr. Potter had not been the only one "checking out the scenery". Draco, too, had kept his eye on the dark haired young man, much to his great surprise. He had watched Harry and had admired his easy way. He fit in with everyone and everyone seemed to be genuinely thrilled to see him once again. Draco snorted; nobody had been overly happy to see him, save for his former Slytherin fellows. Then again, he had not exactly been Mr. Warmth and Personality in those days. His cool reception was to be expected. Hell, time was that he would have welcomed it, now, he wasn't so sure. He knew he wasn't the same nasty little git anymore, problem was, none of them knew it. Did it really matter, Draco asked himself. His answer was most surprising. The only person he wanted to know that he had changed was Harry. He couldn't understand why this was important to him, but it most definitely was.

Draco watched Harry approach. He had filled out; he wasn't what Draco would call beefy but his muscles were enough to be seen and admired, even through his suit jacket. Harry was no longer the skinny little Gryffindor in ill-fitting clothes. He was wearing a dark suit, tailor-made from the looks of it. It fit him perfectly. The other thing that astounded Draco was Harry's eyes. He had never realized how totally amazingly fucking green they were! The fact that they were no longer hidden by glasses helped. The word, _emeralds_, suddenly popped in to Draco's mind. Harry was smiling at him and Draco felt something in the pit of his stomach flip-flop.

"So, Draco," said Harry, drawing out the name. "Where's that drink you promised me?"

"Been waiting here all night. What's your poison?"

"G and T please."

"A Muggle drink?"

"Yes, it's a taste I acquired."

Draco got the attention of the bartender and ordered, "Two gin and tonics, please."

"What? Thought I'd give it a try too."

Harry shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day when the great Draco Malfoy would order a Muggle drink. The world must be coming to an end."

Draco laughed, "Well, you've got to admit, this whole thing is more than a little bizarre. Here we are, no longer Potter and Malfoy, but Harry and Draco, having a drink together. I think you're right. The end is near."

Draco stood with his elbows on the bar, leaning casually back, grinning at Harry. He ran his tongue absentmindedly over his bottom lip. Harry had to fight the urge to capture the pink flesh between his own lips. Harry felt himself stirring. The world was indeed coming to and end – Malfoy was making him hard!

"Here you go, Harry," said Draco handing over a glass. "What shall we drink to? How about _to old friends_?"

"No good, we were never friends, Draco. I have a better one – _to new friends_."

"To new friends, it is then," agreed Draco, clinking his glass with Harry's and then taking a sip. He grimaced. "You actually like this?"

"Yes, I do. Like I said, it's an acquired taste. Stick with it, you'll learn to love it."

"I guess we could say that about a lot of things, couldn't we, Harry?"

"I dare say we could. Shall we sit?" Draco nodded and they found a quiet table in the corner.

There was an uncomfortable silence, neither one really knowing where to take the conversation. They sat sipping their drinks and looking at one another and smiling stupidly.

It was Harry who finally broke the ice. "So tell me, what have you been doing over the past five years, Draco?" It seemed like the polite and proper thing to ask.

Draco sighed. Where to begin? "Well, I guess I don't have to tell you things have been rough."

Harry winced; he had forgotten. His question was the worst one he could possibly have asked.

"Look Draco, I'm such a git. I forgot. I shouldn't have asked. Forgive my stupidity."

"No, Harry it's okay," replied Draco quietly. "No sense hiding the truth. What happened, happened and it can't be changed." He paused and then began, "It was the worst day of my life– that day that they performed the Kiss on my father. Something like that, you never forget. They wanted someone from the family to be there, to witness that everything was done in accordance with the law. My mother couldn't handle it, so...so I went in her place."

Harry gasped in horror. "Draco, that must have been terrible! I can't imagine witnessing anything like that."

"No, you can't. No one could ever imagine a horror like that." Draco shivered. "He went out with his head held high, though. Wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him grovel. His last words were to me–he said, _I'm very proud of you,_ _Son. Remember, you are a Malfoy_." Draco's eyes were glistening. A lump had formed in Harry's throat; he gave Draco's hand a squeeze.

"Then he was gone. His body was there but my father had ceased to exist. Everything that was him had vanished. That was the last time I saw him. I mean, what was the point? It wasn't him anymore. His body died two years later. I'll tell you something though, Harry. I decided right then and there that there was no way in hell that I would ever end up in Azkaban. I have taken a very different path than the one my father took. I have been, what's that expression...oh, yes, walking the straight and narrow." A glint retuned to Draco's eye, "I am still a Malfoy, though."

"Of that, I have no doubt," grinned Harry.

After a moment or two, Draco continued his story, "Anyway, my mother flipped out after what happened. She lives in her own little world. She thinks Lucius is still alive and is otherwise quite happy. She is in a long-term care facility and she is well looked after. I do my best to see her at least a few times a week, but it isn't easy. Sometimes she thinks I am him, sometimes she sees me as Draco. On the days she doesn't recognize me, I just play along. I discovered quickly that it is a waste of time to tell her otherwise. She can't understand. Poor Mother, she used to be so beautiful and vibrant."

Harry had no comment. Draco was pouring out his heart to him, sharing some of his most intimate thoughts. He felt strangely close to Draco.

"Anyway, that's enough about all that. As for the rest of the time, I try to keep the family fortune intact. Would you say I'm a businessman, I suppose. Keeps me quite busy and out of trouble," laughed Draco. "That's my sad tale."

"You've been through a lot, Draco and for that I'm so very sorry," said Harry. "You've also changed tremendously, I can see that. Changed for the better, too, if I'm not mistaken."

Draco's heart quickened, "Thanks, Harry; that means a lot to me. So, your turn now. What have you been up to?"

"My story is nothing compared to yours. Not that I've been very happy, though."

Draco was shocked, 'But you're The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Wizarding world's man of the hour. How could you not be happy?"

"That's all a crock of shit. Fame is not what it is cracked up to be. It's no fun when you realize that everyone wants to know you, not for who you are, but for what you are and what you did. You're no longer a person, you're a commodity, something to be bought and sold. I hate it."

"Is that why we never hear anymore about you?"

"That's it exactly. I keep a low profile as much as I can and I live my boring little life and it suits me just fine."

"So, you don't work?"

Harry shook his head, "Being the major shareholder in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes keeps me quite comfortable, that, plus what my folks left me. I am more than secure financially."

"How do you fill your days? Don't you find the time long?"

"No, it seems there is always something to do. I travel quite a bit as well. I've been toying with the idea of writing my memoirs, but I haven't decided yet."

"Harry, you should write them! It'll give you a chance to let everyone see the real you, not just the famous hero side of you."

"Gee, Draco, I don't know if anybody would be interested enough to read them."

"I would."

"Really? No bullshit?"

Draco grinned, "No bullshit."

"Well, I guess I might give it some serious thought then," Harry smiled.

"What about love? Have you someone special in your life?" inquired Draco hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, not at the moment. I've had a few relationships over the years, but nothing long term. How about you?"

"I'm in the same boat as you, I'm afraid. Nothing has ever worked out for me. I'm still looking for Mr. Right."

"Um, Draco? I was wondering, did you know you were gay back in school?"

"Yes, I've known for a long, long time."

"How come you and Pansy dated then?"

Draco laughed, "She was my sham girlfriend. I never came out to my parents and that was a good way to keep them off my back about dating. Pansy was a first-rate friend to me. She never told a soul I was gay. Did you know then as well?"

"I was a bit of a git when it came to sex, I'm afraid to say. Never really knew what went where until I was quite old. I finally figured out I was gay when I was almost twenty. It took me so many failed relationships with birds to realize it, too. See, I told you I was backwards!"

"I assume you know now," asked Draco, grinning mischievously.

"Know what, Draco?"

"What goes where!"

Harry turned bright pink. "Very funny, Draco. I can assure you that I know where everything goes. I know very well, too."

"Hmm, I might need some proof on that, Harry."

"Are you coming on to me, Draco?"

"I may or may not be. Come dance with me," said Draco, pulling Harry out onto the dance floor.

Harry felt somewhat light-headed. Draco was flirting with him, of that he was sure. Malfoy wanted him! How could _he_ want Malfoy so desperately? What happened here tonight? It was something more than hormones, too. Harry had felt something go off inside him when he was listening to Draco tell his story.

He tried his best to keep up with Draco, but Harry was nowhere near as good of a dancer. He pulled out all his best moves and still, Draco blew him away. Harry wanted to stop, stand still and just watch Draco move. He was fluid, graceful, so totally sensuous that Harry felt as if he was partnered with sex embodied. He was going to drown in those grey eyes if he weren't careful.

Harry also had a strong effect on Draco. He saw the look in Harry's eyes and knew that he was wanted. This knowledge thrilled Draco and spurred him on. He had the overwhelming urge to pull the dark-haired man closer. The Fates were smiling upon him; the music suddenly changed to something slow and sexy. Draco smiled when he heard Harry gasp as he drew him near. At first, Harry maintained a respectable distance between the two, but he soon gave into his desire and pulled Draco closer. Harry was somewhat shorter than Draco and he fit perfectly in Draco's arms.

"Everyone is watching us," whispered Harry.

"Let them. They're probably all jealous that we look so hot."

Harry felt Draco's breath on his neck; it tickled and sent gooseflesh down his spine. Harry shivered.

Harry was rubbing his hand in small circles all over Draco's back, bringing him even closer so that there was no space at all between them. Harry was so hard and he could feel that Draco was as well. He suddenly wished that they were anywhere else but here. Draco sucked lightly on Harry's ear and then dropped his hand down and squeezed his ass. Draco was torturing him and if he continued, Harry was going to come right there in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

"Let's leave, that is, if you want to, Draco," said Harry with a husky voice.

Draco pulled his head back to stare into those green eyes and to answer Harry's question, he ground his erection ever so slightly into Harry's thigh, eliciting a whimper from both. He drew up his hands until his palms were flat against Harry's chest. Draco felt something hard and looked at Harry questioningly. He felt through the thin material of Harry's crisp, white shirt and discovered that Harry had his nipples pierced! Draco couldn't resist; he peered down the front of Harry's shirt and saw two little gold rings just begging to be tweaked.

"Merlin, Harry, we have to leave right now or else I'm going to explode!" whispered Draco and then drew his bottom lip across Harry's.

"Come with me, Draco," ordered Harry as he pulled the blonde off the dance floor, across the room and out the door. They were vaguely aware of some applause accompanying their departure, but they couldn't give a damn.

"My flat okay?" inquired Harry.

"Fuck yes! Take me anywhere you want but do it now!"

In the blink of an eye, they apparated to the foyer of Harry's flat and it only took a split second before they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. Tongues danced and swirled, each exploring, tasting, thrilling at the touch of the other. Only the necessity to breathe caused them to part.

Harry grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and let his forehead rest on Draco's. "Sweet Merlin, Draco! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" asked Harry breathlessly.

A wicked grin graced Draco's delicate features. "You will find..." he whispered into Harry's ear. "...that I am..." A tongue traced its way down Harry's neck causing him to shiver. "...a man..." Hot lips captured skin and sucked very slowly and lightly. "...of many, many talents."

Harry moaned and hissed, "Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop."

"Hmm, we are eager, aren't we?" Draco's hand dropped down and squeezed Harry. "So hard, Harry..." He kissed him deeply and then broke away. "I have to see this," he said, slipping off Harry's jacket and then undoing the buttons of his shirt. He had half a mind to rip the garment off, but instead decided to take his time, enjoying the sweet anticipation that was building in him as well. The shirt fell away revealing Harry's smooth chest and strong shoulders, but it was gold rings that held Draco's stare.

"Would you look at that," said Draco appreciatively as he gave one of the rings a flick with his finger. "I never figured you were the type."

Harry jumped at the sensation. "Draco, oh fuck, do that again...you have no idea what my type is. Oh yes!" Draco sucked lightly on one nipple and then the other and pulled very gently on the rings with his tongue. When he found the ability to speak once again Harry continued, "I intend to show you, though."

Harry captured Draco's lips and pushed him back against the wall. He let just his fingertips run up Draco's arms and then down his chest and flat belly and then back up again so that he could cradle Draco's face in his hands. Never breaking gaze with the grey eyes, Harry slowly, slowly began to unbutton Draco's shirt, tracing a finger on the bare skin inch by inch as it was revealed. Harry was so close, in Draco's face, teasing him, intoxicating him, driving him mad. The shirt was gone and then came a delicious sucking on his nipples, first one, then the other, back and forth until the little nubs could stand no more. Just as he was about to speak, Harry came back up and was once again staring deeply into his eyes. Draco felt his belt being loosened and the top button of his pants being undone, causing him to sigh and hold his breath in anticipation of more.

Harry squeezed Draco through the thin material of his pants. Harry moaned and said, "I'm not the only one who's hard. Merlin, Draco. You feel like steel!" Draco's eyes closed as his head fell back against the wall. His back arched, thrusting his hips forward, searching for Harry's hand.

"Please, Harry, no more teasing. Please, please continue," begged Draco.

"I thought you'd never ask," whispered Harry.

Draco felt his last pieces of clothing disappear and he stood naked, in all his glory before a very appreciative dark-haired young man.

Harry drank in the sight before him. Draco was gorgeous; he had the body to rival that of any Greek god. His features were finely chiselled, delicate and refined, yet somehow still very masculine. Harry beheld the perfection standing before him and fell to his knees, ready to worship the beautiful man who was offering up himself to him. Harry wanted to speak of his feelings at that moment, but the words stuck in his throat. Harry inhaled deeply – Draco reeked of sex. Harry knew at that moment he had to have a taste.

Draco's back arched again at the instant Harry's lips touched him. "Oh yes! More, Harry more."

Harry was happy to comply. He engulfed Draco in one fell swoop and began to suck and lick for all he was worth.

Draco hissed loudly. "Just like that. Oh Merlin, so fucking good!" That was the last thing Draco was able to say; afterwards, all that came from his lips was a mixture of moans, groans, hisses, and incoherent mumblings.

Harry's mouth all around him was almost too good to bear. He knew just where to lick, just where to tease and exactly how much pressure to apply to drive him into ecstasy. He wasn't going to last much longer. He didn't want to come, at least not yet. This was too good to be over so soon, but his resolve was gone. Harry had taken him beyond the point of no return.

Grabbing Harry's head he shouted, "Yes, Harry, yes!" Draco moaned as his orgasm overtook him and Harry held on for dear life. When it was over, Draco collapsed back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Harry stood and gathered the blonde into his arms.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Harry grinned and pulled back to look at Draco, "I'm a man of talent, too. I haven't been celibate, you know. I've picked up a few things here and there over the years."

Falling back against Harry, Draco said, "I'd like to meet the chap you picked _that_ up from so I could give him my most sincere thanks."

Harry laughed, "You're barmy, Draco. You do realize that, don't you?"

"It's all part of the Malfoy charm, I'm afraid," replied Draco very seriously. He couldn't hold the straight face for long though, and soon began to chuckle himself.

Harry kissed Draco and then asked, "Shall we continue in my bedroom?" Draco nodded and Harry grabbed his hand and led the way.

Draco threw himself down on the big bed and watched as Harry lit some of the candles with his wand. Harry then stopped and began to remove the rest of his clothes, laying them neatly over the back of a chair.

As he was bending down to remove his socks, Draco spoke. "This room sure has a nice view."

Harry turned and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, you can't see a bloody thing from that window.' Then the realization hit him; Draco was nowhere near the window. He blushed and replied, 'Um, thanks, but the view I have is better."

"No way, Harry. You can't see what I see and what I'm seeing is just about the most gorgeous, sexy thing I've ever had the pleasure to set eyes on. Come here."

Draco's words made Harry turn an even brighter shade of red, one that would be worthy of Ron. He climbed up on the bed and knelt beside Draco. "I'm nothing special to look at Draco," he said with his eyes downcast.

Draco pulled Harry into his arms and said, "How can you say that? Would I have spent the better part of tonight checking you out, wanting to be here with you like this if you were some ugly git? You ARE gorgeous and have an amazing body. Let me show you how much I want you."

With his words, Draco kissed Harry and then began to lick, touch, and taste him all over. Draco moaned his appreciation of Harry's body, whispered words of encouragement, growled out the all nasty, hot things he was going to do him. Harry's erection, having waned but never completely disappeared, sprang back to full vigour. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's silken locks while he did some of those wicked things he had promised he was going to do.

"D-r-a-c-o!" Harry drawled. "I love what you're doing. Don't stop yet. Oh, fuck, this is so good!"

When Draco judged that he had taken Harry as far as he could, he stopped abruptly and waited. He had a plan in mind.

"Why did you stop? I was getting so close."

"I know, that's why I stopped." Harry looked confused. Draco began licking and sucking his way up Harry's body, stopping only when his lips grazed Harry's ear. In a passion deepened voice he said, "Harry, I need to feel you inside me. I want you." Before Harry could say a word, Draco kissed him quickly and then lay down on his back, knees up.

"A-are you sure, Draco?"

"What's the matter, Harry? Don't you want to?"

"Merlin, I've never wanted anything more in my life! It's just that..."

Draco cut him off, "Shut your gob and do it. I want this desperately, Harry. Please. "

Harry rose up and positioned himself between Draco's legs, running his palms up and down the strong thighs. "Accio bottle!" cried Harry and a tiny bottle flew into his waiting hand. Draco watched as Harry poured an oily liquid over his fingers.

"There are spells for that, you know."

"I _know_ there are spells for that, Draco," replied Harry rolling his eyes. "If I used a spell you wouldn't get to watch me do this." Draco gulped as he watched Harry slick himself up until he glistened. "And I wouldn't have the pleasure of doing this to you." This time Draco gasped as he felt Harry slip a finger deep inside him.

"Uh, you're right. Forget the bloody spell. I think, oh yes, no, I know I like your way better. Harry, that feels fantastic."

Draco had come up on his elbows so he could see what Harry was doing to him. By the time a third finger had been inserted, Draco fell back to the bed moaning. He felt the fingers leave him. He locked gaze with Harry, gave him a smile of encouragement and held his breath for what was to come. Then he felt it; that delicious hardness, easing itself slowly, deeper and deeper until it was fully sheathed inside of him. Harry was obviously skilled; Draco had felt no more than a slight discomfort.

Harry stopped to savour the moment. "Dray, you're so tight, so hot. My gods, I could stay here forever!"

Draco's heart skipped at beat when he heard Harry call him _Dray_. It was so personal, so intimate but then he considered what Harry was doing to him. You couldn't get much more intimate than that! Still, the nickname pleased him and he smiled up at Harry. Harry took the smile as encouragement and began to move. His movements were slow and deliberate; making sure that Draco was being pleasured as well. Harry soon got the angle just right and began brushing Draco's prostate with every thrust. Gradually, the pace quickened and Harry was soon pumping in and out of Draco wildly. The air was filled with sounds of pleasure from both.

"Touch yourself, Draco. I want to watch you." Draco began to fist himself in time with Harry's thrusts.

The end was near. "Draco, oh yes...I am so close...not gonna last...much longer. Draco." Harry gasped, "Dray! Now!"

Draco watched as Harry's faced contorted in bliss. When the waves of pleasure had subsided, Harry leaned down, kissed Draco and then took over the ministrations. Three quick jerks of Harry's hand and Draco reached his peak for the second time that night, shouting loudly and moaning

Draco looked up at Harry and said breathlessly, "You were telling me the truth."

Harry was puzzled. "What are you on about?"

"You do know what goes where! That was, well, beyond description."

"I wouldn't lie about a thing like that," replied Harry with a smirk. He was pleased that he had done justice to his reputation.

Harry crawled to Draco's side and caressed his belly. Harry smiled and reached up to brush a stray lock of blonde silk from Draco's forehead.

"How come I never realized you were so beautiful, Dray?" asked Harry quietly.

The prone man laid his hand on Harry's chest and looked up through heavily lidded eyes. "Funny, I was just asking myself the same question. I think neither of us really and truly saw one another until tonight."

Harry was pensive. "What just happened here?"

"You shagged me into the mattress, well and good too."

"No, that's not what I mean. What happened between us? Did you...I mean, are you feeling something strange, in here?" Harry patted his chest over his heart.

"To be honest with you Harry," Draco hesitated. "Yes, I do feel it and it scares the hell out of me. How is it possible that you and I have become lovers? Aren't we sworn enemies?"

"Past tense – we were enemies. I don't want that anymore." Harry took hold of Draco's hand. "This is what I want, and just so you know, I'm sacred too. Not scared enough to run away though."

Draco smiled, "That's you through and through, isn't it? Harry Potter, still the courageous Gryffindor five years out of school."

"That would be me all right. What about you, does the Slytherin have just a wee bit of Gryffindor in him?"

"He might have," answered Draco slyly.

"Brilliant! I don't know about the Slytherin, but this Gryffindor is freezing his arse off." Harry got under the blankets and pulled Draco to spoon in beside him. Harry smiled when he heard Draco's sigh of contentment. Neither said a word, both lay quietly trying to make some sense out of the topsy-turvy world they had landed in.

After about an hour, Harry felt Draco leave his arms and get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"To the loo. Won't be long."

When he came back, Draco said, "Um, maybe I should be going. You probably want to get some sleep or something."

Harry was disappointed. "If that's what you want then." He hesitated briefly and then added, "You are welcome to stay, Dray."

There was that _Dray_ again, making all reasonable thought leave his brain. "Well, okay. I wouldn't mind," he replied as he quickly snuggled back in bed.

Draco never did leave. Many, many years later, when asked how they came to be together, Draco smirked at Harry and Harry grinned right back.

"Well, you see," said Draco. "It was a case of love at first sight."

To which Harry added, "Twelve years late."


End file.
